Things Take A Turn
by LovelessLady17
Summary: Used to be A Shoulder to Cry On. Mitchie is having a horrible time after her lie is revealed. What is instore for her through this time? Read and find out! R&R Smitchie! Story is better than summary!
1. A Shoulder to Cry On

"_Save it for your interview with Pop Informer Magazine. I know I gave you an earful." Shane scoffed at Mitchie and just walked away. _

_Mitchie was about to burst into tears when Caitlyn dragged her away from the crowd, "Not here you don't."_

"I didn't mean to!" Mitchie bellowed as her mom glared at her angrily. Connie was more than pissed at Mitchie for the lie. She was disappointed. Her yells only increased with every tear that fell from Mitchie's eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT MEAN TO?! OBVIOUSLY YOU DID! AND IF YOU'RE SO ASHAMED OF ME BEING YOUR MOTHER, THAN YOU ARE NO LONGER CONSIDERED APART OF THE FAMILY!" This caused more tears to fall from Mitchie's eyes. How could she kick her out of the family? Can't take anymore, Mitchie darted from the cabin, leaving a fuming, yet guilty mother behind.

She ran and ran as fast as she could, and before she knew it, she was at the dock, facing the lake. Falling to her knees, Mitchie sobbed quietly, curling up into a ball and weeping on her knees. No one understood her. The only one who did was Caitlyn, who she really needed right now. But, Mitchie couldn't connect her brain and her heart. It was like both of them wanted her to just cry. What Mitchie didn't know was, walking to the dock, was Shane Gray himself.

(Shane's P.O.V.)

How could she lie to me like that? I trusted her and I find out she was lying to me! What the fuck is up with that? Can't a guy have a REAL friend?

My thoughts were cut off when I heard faint sobs coming from the dock. Curiosity taking over my mind, I decided to investigate. Walking closer, I saw someone curled up in a ball, weeping their eyes out. Walking closer, I was about four feet away from them when I realized it. It was Mitchie!

(Normal P.O.V.)

To say that Shane was surprised would be an understatement, but his anger that formed before had quickly dissolved as Mitchie took in his presence. She slowly unfolded her self and stared up at the person who caused her this pain. Shocked, she quickly jumped to her feet and tried to make a run for it, but Shane was much faster.

"Oh, no you don't," he rushed over to her weak body and wrapped his arms around her waist. Mitchie struggled as hard as she could, kicking and fighting roughly, but in the end, Shane had pinned Mitchie to the ground, staring at her intently. She was sobbing louder and moving underneath him.

"Let go of me!" She hollered as she thrashed about, but Shane did no such thing, he only yelled.

"No! YOU'LL LISTEN TO ME!" Mitchie moved violently under him, bellowing in his face.

"I HATE YOU!" Those words broke Shane's heart, but he didn't give up. He gripped at her pinned down form tighter, screaming at her what he felt.

"Well, I'm sorry!" Mitchie suddenly stopped thrashing, taking in what he just said.

"What?" Shane sighed and whispered in a soothing voice.

"I'm sorry. Please stop crying." Mitchie pulled her arms out of his grip, wrapping them tightly around his waist whispering in his ear.

"Don't apologize. It's my fault." Shane returned the gesture, questioning her about her lie.

"Why did you do it?" Mitchie froze under him, but she explained anyway.

"I wanted a friend. I wanted to be popular. You don't know what it's like to be so alone and have few friends that your parents worry that there's something wrong with you. And now I don't even have any parents." Shane was shocked to say the least, but he was also confused.

"What do you mean you don't have any parents?" Mitchie began crying at the memory.

"My mom kicked me out of the family." Shane hugged her tighter as she cried on his shoulder. Kissing the top of her head, she picked her up bridal style, carrying her to his cabin.

Once there, he laid Mitchie on his bed and scooted in beside. Holding her close, Shane whispered lovingly in her ear,

"I'll never leave you Mitchie." And together, they fell asleep, smiles on both of their faces. Shane's smile was for being the shoulder to cry on and Mitchie's was having a shoulder to cry on.

And sometimes, you just need a shoulder to cry on.

Done! Well, with this chapter. I might make a long story out of this one, but I still haven't decided on what to do, so… HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!! Suggestions are helpful with the idea of making a long story! I will do a poll and have you guys vote. If I get five or more for yes, than I will. So VOTE PLEASE!!! Oh, and REVIEW!!!!


	2. Rescue Mitchie

Shane awoke to the sound of knocking on his door. But, it took him a couple of minutes to realize that Mitchie wasn't by his side. Rushing to the door, Shane slammed it open to see Caitlyn and Brown.

(Shane's P.O.V.)

What the-?

"Shane," Brown began, "Have you seen Mitchie?" What? Is that why their frantic?

"Uh, yeah, she was here yesterday." Brown's expression changed from frantic to surprise to worry. What was up with them? And why is Caitlyn crying?

"Shane," Brown looked broken that he was telling me this, "Mitchie's gone." I swore that my heart stopped for that moment. Just hearing this made my heart feel as though someone ripped it out, cut it into pieces, and put it back in. But, did they mean she is dead or missing?

"What do you mean?" I bet my voice cracked as I was on the verge of tears myself. But, Brown explained anyway.

"She's missing. We looked everywhere. She is no longer in camp." Annoyed that they were just standing there, I rushed past them and to the mess hall. No she wasn't there. I checked everywhere, her old cabin, the cabin with the piano, Caitlyn's, and the kitchen. She wasn't anywhere. Scared, I checked the last place I could find. The dock.

And there she was, sitting on the edge of the dock. I felt like a ton of bricks have been lifted from my heart, but as I stepped closer, I noticed she was crying. It broke my heart worse to see her so alone and sobbing.

"Mitchie," My voice seemed to knock her out of her world and bring her back to ours. Moving her head to gaze at me, we didn't do anything. We just stood there staring at each other.

(Mitchie's P.O.V.)

Shane.

I felt like crawling under a rock and dying for causing the worry in Shane's eyes. My voice was stuck in my throat so all I could do was stand. Big mistake.

My foot caught onto the edge of the dock, causing me to go tumbling down into the lake. The only thing I heard before I hit the water was,

"Mitchie!"

(Shane's P.O.V.)

**(I know there is a lot of different change in P.O.V. but that's so you can read about what they both are feeling.)**

"Mitchie!" Diving into the lake, I grabbed her hand and attempted to bring her to surface, but her foot was stuck in the rocks. Damn! I could see the cut forming of her stuck foot. Swimming deeper, I managed to move the rocks over, but a cut already formed on her foot. The blood was hard to see due to the darkness in the water, but I managed to get her surfaced.

"No! MITCHIE BREAHTE!!" Her chest was moving little bumps, up and down, but I could see it slowing. And I did all I could do. I gave her CPR. Pushing on her chest lightly, I bent down and breathe in two long breathes before repeating the gesture. Over and over I did this, but to no avail. I gripped and shook her shoulders, bellowing at her,

"No, Mitchie please! Breathe!" But she didn't. She didn't budge nor speak. And when I gave her another two long breathes, a miracle happened. I felt her lips move against mine. It was no longer CPR, it was a kiss. A beautiful, wonderful, amazing kiss. Her lips were so smooth. I ran my hand over hers and deepened the kiss. She moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. Her body fit perfectly along mine. And we did nothing else, but kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to a lot of reviews, I continued the story! Sry, I did make it a little short, but that's because I had little time to write. Check out my new story that will come out soon. Probably around Dec. 15,2008.

Here's a preview (Oh, and it's not gonna be a Smitchie, it's an JoexOC or ShanexOC which ever one you guys want, send in the name you want me to use, Shane or Joe.)

**"What?!" My mom stared at me with eyes that said she meant what she said. **

**"You're going on tour with the (Put Connect 3 or JB here). Your grades have slipped and you have been rude to your teachers. This will be good." Oh no, she is not doing this.**

**"But I hate them! Why are you doing this to me?!" She glared and talked in a voice that told me I was crossing the calm line. **

**"You are going and that's final. Got it?!" Nodding silently, I watched as she sauntered out the door to the backyard. How could she send me to go on tour with (Put Connect 3 or JB here)?**

Well, that's it! Review and tell me if I should use Connect 3 or JB. See ya!!! I'll update soon!


	3. Tears Of The Broken

(Mitchie's P.O.V.)

My body surged with love and emotion as I continued to kiss Shane. This sorta makes me feel like this is my kiss of life, because Shane's here and he saved me. How lucky is that? Air became a necessity as we pulled apart, panting heavily.

"Thank you," I whispered, overjoyed by his quick hug. As soon as I spoke, he pulled me into his arms. Cradling me softly, Shane whispered in my ear; his voice cracked while my pants slowed.

"Please, for the love of god, don't do that again." He sounded like he was crying himself. Lifting my head up, I stared at his face to see none other than heart-breaking tears rolling down his face. They practically screamed of sadness as he looked away from my gaze, staring miserably at the ground. I felt my own tears form as I pulled out of his grip. He didn't fight back as I pulled him into my arms, laying his head next to my heart. Placing my chin on top of his head, I felt him wrap his arms around me slowly. The feeling of his tears dampening my shirt made a sob escape my mouth.

Shane's cries silenced as he pulled his head away. He placed his cold hands on both sides of my face, sniffling slightly. He blinked twice, then opened his mouth, murmuring quietly,

"Why are you crying?" I couldn't hold it back. I gripped his waist and hugged him tightly, answering him softly,

"Because, you're crying," I felt him sob at my words. But surprisingly, he laughed.

"Well, shit. I promised myself that I would never see you cry again, but I suck at it."

1……..2………3………4……….5

"Mitchie! What the hell do you think your doing?!" Shane tightened his grip as we both stared at a shadowed figure that stood a few feet away from us, hidden. I felt Shane laid his lips on my head and yell angrily at the figure.

"Who are you?!" The person only chuckled, stepping forward to reveal a tall, dark haired teenager with bright blood red eyes and pale white skin.

WAIT!! WAIT, WAIT, WAIT ONE GOD DAMNED MINUTE! HOW THE FUCK-?

The only thing I could mutter out was,

"Sam."

* * *

Haha, I know what your wondering. Who the hell is Sam? Well, read the next chapter and find out! Hope ya liked this chap.! Sorry it was so short, I haven't been able to write more. :)

Oh and here's my website if you wanna read some stories by me thats not related to Camp Rock.

P.S. All Jacob Black Lovers will not like One of my stories (Pieces) because he's dead but not dead so....don't bag on me. I WARNED YOU!!! The URL is in my Profile!!! To review to stories, just PM me from my profile or email me.


	4. Left With My Heart

(Mitchie's P.O.V)

Sam.

His eyes were filled with anger. Even Shane could tell how angry Sam was. Sam was wearing a black t-shirt and bright green skinny jeans. Even in this time of events, I thought it was pretty hot.

Fear filled my eyes as he stepped forward. But I couldn't say anything. I wouldn't. Not until Shane did.

"Who the hell are you?" Shane whispered, but loud enough for both me and Sam to hear. But Sam seemed unfazed by the hatred in Shane's voice. Maybe because there were tear stains on his cheeks.

"The real question is," Sam paused, staring at me with fake love, "Who the fuck are you?" Oh, god this can't be happening!!!

I took a shaky step forward and tried to muster up the best glare that I could. Then I finally spoke, "Shane, this is my e-"

"I'm her boyfriend," Sam suddenly interrupted. I felt Shane tense as his arms fell from around my waist (Hmm, when did those get there? XD). No Shane!

He started to leave, like if he didn't care what this bastard did to me.

"Shane!" I hollered at him, fearing that he would leave me with my past. But he said nothing, just left. Well, he did say something. I just barely heard it.

"I hate you, Mitchie." And I despised myself. Now and forever. He did it again, but it was my fault. I did something stupid and Shane just doesn't listen to me. Tears flowed down my cheeks, but I didn't feel them anymore. I didn't care. In just twenty seconds, Sam ruined my life. My life with Shane. Now I was back, back to the lonely school girl with an abusive boyfriend.

Sam approached me, roughly grabbing my arm. But I didn't feel him. I couldn't. All my feelings left with Shane. All of my heart.

Sam started yelling at me for cheating on him, an act of course. He didn't care. He was like everyone else. Cold-hearted, selfish, egotistical, bastard. And I despised him more than I hated my self. As he pulled towards the woods, I followed, not even caring what he would do to me. I didn't care, because it wouldn't be any worse than when Shane left.

Pulling my past tree after tree, Sam stopped and turned towards me. His hand flew up and slapped me across my face. But, I didn't fell the blood that came out as his freakishly long nail scratched my cheek. And soon, there would be blood everywhere.

Then, as his hands started punching me and his feet started kicking me, I did the only thing my body could do. I screamed. And I hoped Shane heard it.

"AAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

But what Shane didn't know was that Sam was my EX-boyfriend.


	5. I Do And Don't

_(No P.O.V.) _

Sam was angry. No angry was an understatement. He was furious. Mitchie could tell, but she couldn't tell that he took rejection so bad when they met. He was so sweet. Tears fell from her eyes as Sam dug his foot into her back, scratching her with all his might.

_(Mitchie's P.O.V.)_

No one was coming.

I could tell when I felt the first drops of my blood hit the ground. But I kept screaming. Someone was bound to hear it, hopefully.

"Shut up you bitch!" Sam hollered at me, slapping me hard across the face. I grew deathly silent as I felt my shirt being removed. Then a hand on my breast. Then the removal of my bra. Then…nothing. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't move, speak, breathe, or think. Everything was just a big blur. But then I felt something that knocked me back from my abyss. The removal of my pants.

"Stop!!!" I bellowed at Sam, shoving him away. He fell down hard and hit his head on a rock, knocking himself out. Grabbing my torn shirt, I realized that was my only protection, since my bra was in his hands. Well, at least I have my pants.

Dashing towards camp, I realized it was past midnight, I had no shirt or bra on, and everyone was peacefully asleep. I didn't have anywhere to go. Mom kicked me out and Shane thought I had a boyfriend (Except I don't!). So I did the only thing I could do. I went to the dock.

Of course no one was there, being that it was past midnight; but somewhere deep inside me, I was hoping Shane would've been there. No luck. But what was there was his jacket. Hmm, how did that get there? I don't remember him wearing it. Oh well! It's the only protection I got.

Slipping into the sleeves, I curled up on the dock and cried my eyes out. Fortunately and unfortunately, Shane's cabin was right next to the dock. So hopefully he did and didn't hear my sobs. Because in my mind, I didn't know if I could trust him. He fell for Sam's lie so easily, that I wonder if some fan girl or even if Tess told him I was using him that he would leave me to die with Sam's hands around my neck.

One of my sobs echoed as I covered my face with my hands.

"Who's there?!" A voice startled my out of my daze and sobs as I tried to find somewhere to hide. Then I remember, there's no place to hide but in the water. But that would just be plain stupid. So I stayed silent. I listened as footsteps came towards the dock. I heard a gasp as I stood. I knew who it was. I mean, who _else _would it be?

"Me," I whispered, turning around to show Shane the damage Sam really gave me. I had a bruise where my ribs are and cuts from Sam's nails on my face and some cuts on my stomach and chest from the rocks on the ground. I could tell Shane was pained, but right now I could care less. Well, I did care, but I was too angry to realize it.

"Are you happy Shane?!" I yelled at him, taking a few steps towards him. He didn't answer, due to he was staring at all the cuts and bruises. So I just went on, "I should've known you didn't care! But no! I was too lovesick to realize how much you really must've hated me! Well the joke's on me now isn't it?!?!"

Walking past him, I whispered loud enough for him to hear, "You really hate me don't you?"

After walking a foot behind Shane, I stopped and stood there, realizing that I had no where to go.

"No!" Shane yelled, startling me out of my debate whether to go to mom's cabin or not.

"What?" I murmured, turning around to look at him. But he did the most wonderful thing. He hugged me tightly.

"I didn't know anything. I would've never let you go if I knew," he whispered. I didn't have the strength to push him away, but I did have some to yell at him.

"Shane! I didn't go _willingly_! He dragged me off after you abandoned me!" My outburst didn't faze him, so here he was still holding me for dear life.

"Please," Shane mumbled as he kissed my forehead and buried his head in the crook of my neck, "Please forgive me!" I took a few deep breaths before I answered.

"How can I? How do I know you won't do something like this again?" Shane didn't answer immediately, but I could tell he was digesting the words. Then, the most familiar tune was being sung to me again.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need _

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

"Please," he whispered again, pulling away slightly to look me in the eyes. And I could tell I forgave him. Hell, I forgave him the minute he left me there. I just refused to admit it.

Tears of happiness and slight sorrow filled my eyes as I broke down and sobbed in his chest. I felt him rubbing my back and whispering soothing words in my ear.

"I do," I mumbled, lifting my head from his chest. I could tell he was happy, but the thought still stood between us. Actually it was the only thing that broke us apart.

When he lifted me in his arms and kissed my forehead and took me to his cabin for some shut eye, I couldn't help but worry.

_Would he do it again?_

* * *

**Thanx for all the reviews!!! I really enjoy reading them!!! Review for this chapter!!! Also, check out my other storys!!! N e ways, Hope You Enjoyed The Chapter!!!**


End file.
